


It's One Million Words Collectively

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of challenge responses from the LiveJournal Community 1_Million_Words. There will be some of this and some of that. All Steve/Danny.</p><p>First one is "Scenes From a Hat" Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scenes from a hat challenge: my prompt was _things you should never say to your dates parents on a first meeting._

~o0o~

  


“Well,” Steve said, staring blindly up at the ceiling of the Holiday Inn. It was the hotel closest to Danny’s parents’ house, where Grace was spending the entire week. Steve had requested that he and Danny stay elsewhere, sleeping together in Danny’s parents house holding no appeal to him. Danny had easily agreed, sharing his need for a little privacy.   
   
“North Korea. That’s what you start with,” Danny asked, laughing.    
   
“I _know_ , okay,” Steve said, his right arm flung over his eyes. “I blanked out when your mom asked when I knew I was sure.”   
   
“Changing it to _when Danny nearly died from the bomb_ was a great cover,” Danny informed him.   
   
“I _know_ ,” Steve repeated. “I know.”   
   
“Babe,” Danny said, rolling on his side to face Steve. “Mom is a Google-fiend. They knew about the bomb. They _didn’t_ know about North Korea.”   
   
“I know,” Steve sighed, lowering his arm to look over at Danny’s laughing blue eyes. “I thought you’d be more upset about this.”   
   
“I told you we should practice. But you said role playing was so...what was the word? _Kindergratenly_. A word I’m sure never before existed.”   
   
“Okay. Okay. You were right. I was wrong. Is that what you need to hear?” Steve asked, chagrin in every word.   
   
“It’s a start,” Danny laughed, kissing him.    
   
“What about you? Telling them you nearly died of smallpox,” Steve said, deciding that the best defense was a good offense.   
   
“Again. Mom already knew. You know things like that make headlines.”    
   
“Okay,” Steve sighed. “And thanks for _not_ clueing me in that you hadn’t told them you and Grace are learning to surf.”   
   
“How could I know that you would cross their threshold and suddenly be unable to keep a single thought contained inside your head? You aren’t exactly known as the loquacious of the two of us.”   
   
“I know,” Steve said for what felt the thousandth time. “Your mom is so…nice. And comfortable. When she asks me a question, I have to answer.”   
   
“You have no internal editor?”    
   
“I apparently left it in Hawaii,” Steve said. “Do they hate me?”   
   
“They couldn’t possibly hate you. Because I love your and Grace loves you. That’s all they need to know.”   
   
“So they didn’t need to know I was arrested for the murder of Governor Jameson?”   
   
Danny laughed, shaking his head. “You are something special. How did that even come up?”   
   
“I don’t know,” Steve admitted. “She said something about Charlie and Rachel and suddenly I was telling her about being in prison for that week.”   
   
“But she knew, didn’t she?” Danny said soothingly.   
   
“Yes,” Steve agreed. “She didn’t know about Doris. That’s all on you.”   
   
“I’ll take it,” Danny said. “Now go to sleep. You have more interrogation to face tomorrow when my aunts and uncles come over for lunch.”   
   
“Oh God. I’ll end up telling them about all of my classified missions,” Steve groaned.   
   
“Probably,” Danny laughed, laying half on top of him before they both drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Mix Tape Challenge - 10 songs about Steve/Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for “put your iTunes on shuffle and write” Challenge here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/47925.html
> 
> These are a little disjointed. And yes, I do keep some Christmas songs on my playlist all year. When is “I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas” not a great song?

**1) I Will Always Love You, by Linda Ronstadt  
**    
Catherine knew in her heart it was the right decision. She loved Steve with everything she was. But his heart didn’t belong to her. It belonged to Danny. There was no blame to place. Life was like that. You fell in love. The other party didn’t reciprocate. Tears and sadness. But a certain amount of relief accompanied the realization.   
   
She would forever cherish the time she had with Steve. No one could take those memories away from her. And she couldn’t ignore the irony that there had been a time when she thought no one would take Steve from her. Until a short, loud, blond, Jersey Detective had barreled into Steve’s life and took it over.   
   
Catherine only wanted the best for both of them. They deserved it. But she knew she would always love Steve. That was undeniable.   
   
 **2) I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas, by Bing Crosby  
**    
“’We could fly to Jersey for a few days then fly home.’ Isn’t that what you said, Danno?” Steve asked as he looked out over the snow covered world. The blizzard had surprised everyone, even the so-called _experts_. Now Steve and Danny were stuck in Jersey, their flight cancelled and no rescheduled flights yet available.   
   
“I said I’m sorry,” Danny said in what he thought was a reasonable tone. “I am not a weatherman, Steven. Even they didn’t know this was gong to happen.”   
   
“How do you propose we spend the time until we can get home?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned down at Danny.   
   
“Naked,” Danny said, reaching for Steve’s fly. It didn’t take long for him to divest Steve of his clothes, pulling him into bed and under the fluffy comforter.   
   
“This is an idea I can get behind,” Steve decided with a smile.   
   
“Don’t get behind the idea. Get behind me,” Danny instructed, Steve happily obeying.   
   
 **3) Vincent, by Josh Groban  
**    
The amount of stars visible on the beach never ceased to amaze Danny. They were incredibly beautiful. But not as beautiful as the sight of Steve crossing over to him. He’d only been back from an “it’s classified” location for less than one day. Danny thought he was going to crazy in the three months that Steve had been out of contact.   
   
But he was finally finally home. Danny wanted to celebrate his return by painting his love, bright yellows, subtle grays, luminescent blue. For all the talents he did possess, using a paintbrush was not one of them. He could paint his joy on Steve’s body, a canvas of muscles and tattoos and long stretches on limbs that he had yearned to have bumping into his own.   
   
“God you are beautiful,” Danny whispered reverently when he had Steve naked and laying on the blanket. His finger lightly traced a new scar that ran down his ribs, the ragged line telling of the difficulty in having it repaired. “I missed you more than I can say.”   
   
“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Steve said, gazing up in love at Danny. “I resigned from the Navy. I don’t want to be sent away again.”   
   
“Oh babe,” Danny said, a tear running down his cheek.   
   
 **4) Rebel Yell, by Billy Idol  
**    
“What are you doing?” Steve laughed from where he sat on the end of the bed.   
   
“Dancing. If you don’t recognize it, I feel sorry for you,” Danny said, gyrating his hips and moving his body in time with the music.   
   
“More,” Steve requested, licking his suddenly parched lips.   
   
“I don’t know if you deserve it,” Danny said. “Laughing like that.”   
   
“You set me free,” Steve said. “More. More. More.”   
   
“Uhn,” Danny grunted, collapsing face down on the bed. “It’s midnight. That’s it for me.”   
   
Steve laughed again, covering Danny’s body with his own. “Fabulous dance though. Will I see it again?”   
   
“Once my knee stops hurting, sure,” Danny agreed, turning over to wrap warm arms around Steve’s body.   
   
“Deal,” Steve agreed, kissing him more breathless. “But next time, you need to include a rebel yell.”   
   
“I have no idea what that means,” Danny said, reaching up for Steve’s mouth. “Less talk. More action.”   
   
 **5) Tequila Sunrise, by The Eagles  
**    
“Hey, Steve,” Danny called as he entered the house. “Where are you? We’re already late.”   
   
“Oh God,” came a voice from the couch. “Stop yelling.”   
   
“What the hell?” Danny said, approaching the couch to look at Steve, laying face down, his arms over his head. “What is wrong with you?”   
   
“It’s a tequila sunrise,” Steve admitted.   
   
“I told you not to do this. I’m sorry Catherine shipped out but getting drunk off your ass is not the answer. And not with tequila. You always suffer afterwards.”   
   
“I was numb for a while,” Steve said wearily. “Is the world still out there?”   
   
“It looks just the same to those of us who are not looking at it through the wrong end of a tequila bottle.”   
   
“Shoot me now,” Steve pleaded.   
   
 **6) Come Monday, by Jimmy Buffet  
**    
“I’ll be home Monday,” Steve told Danny, a sigh of relief coming through the phone.   
   
“Thank God,” Danny said. Steve had been called to Los Angeles to testify about an old mission that had gone FUBAR. Danny wanted to go with him but Steve insisted he stay in Hawaii.   
   
“I know. I had no idea that four days could be so long,” Steve agreed.    
   
“What are you wearing?” Danny asked, laying back in their bed, engaging in their favorite phone game.   
   
“A tuxedo and hush puppies,” Steve claimed. “You?”   
   
“Your board shorts and combat boots.”   
   
“My boots would fall off your tiny little feet,” Steve reminded him.   
   
“They aren’t so tiny I can’t kick your ass with them,” Danny said, sighing at the distance still separating them. “Hurry home.”   
   
“I will,” Steve promised.   
   
 **7) Pretty Maids All in a Row, by The Eagles.  
**    
“Look at all those pretty maids all in a row,” Danny said, nodding to the other side of the bar where the young, available girls were all clustered together.   
   
“What do I care about them when I have you?” Steve whispered into his ear.   
   
“That’s the best you can do?” Danny laughed up at him. “Your pick up line needs work.”   
   
“It worked on you. That’s all I care about,” Steve assured him.   
   
“Your heart still pines for Catherine,” Danny said, making Steve shake his head.   
   
“My heart isn’t in the past. It’s here with you. Why are you being insecure?” Steve asked with a kiss.   
   
“I’m not….It’s just that what we have is almost storybook perfect. What if I wake up and it was all a dream?”   
   
“Not going to happen, Danno. You have my promise. I don’t want Catherine. I don’t want pretty maids all in a row. I want you. And I think I have you. Don’t I?” Steve asked, not sounding so certain with the question.   
   
“Yes,” Danny said, nodding. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t doubt you. Or us.”   
   
“No you shouldn’t,” Steve agreed, leaning down to kiss him in proof.   
   
 **8) O Holy Night, by Josh Groban  
**    
Steve didn’t know what to do. Danny was still in surgery. The doctors refused to be optimistic. The bullet had damaged major organs and he had less than a 50/50 chance of surviving.   
   
Steve had waited in the hard plastic chair as long as he could stand. He had to move, to dispel some of the energy that had built up. He looked up when he realized he’d come to the hospital chapel. The doors stood open, welcoming all who need refuge, peace, tranquility. There were a few discrete Christmas decorations, reminding Steve again that he could lose Danny on the most holy of all nights.   
   
He sat in one of the pews, looking up at the statute of Mary holding the Christ Child, her expression of reverence and wonder one he had seen on Danny’s face when he looked at Grace.    
   
“I know I’m not the most faithful of your flock. But please don’t take Danny from me,” he whispered to the Christ Child. “Not tonight. Not now. Not ever.”   
   
 **9) So Far Away, by Carole King  
**    
Danny had been out of surgery, in a coma, for the past three days. Steve reached for his hand, careful of the wires and tubes.    
   
“You’re so far away,” Steve whispered. “I know you are here but I miss you so much. Please Danny. Please open your eyes. I want to spend the rest of our lives close to you. Please stay with me. It would be so fine to see you open your eyes, telling me you are going to be okay. Danny, please come back to me.”   
   
Steve’s head dropped on the bed, exhaustion taking its toll.   
   
“Hey, hey,” Danny whispered, his hand twitching. “We still have dreams to come true.”   
   
Steve smiled, big, goofy and oh so happy. “You came back to me.”   
   
“I’m never going to leave you, babe,” Danny promised, his eyes telling Steve the truth.   
   
 **10) When I’m Sixty Four, by The Beatles**  
   
“Yes, I’ll still love you when you’re 64,” Danny laughed softly.   
   
“If I’ve been out until a quarter till three?”   
   
“I’ll be with you,” Danny reminded him, shifting to ease the ache in his back. That’s what happened when you were confined to bed for three weeks. “I’ll be 64 as well, you know.”   
   
“I’ll be handy, “Steve said. “I can change fuses. Tend a garden. I know which are weeds.”   
   
“Of course you do,” Danny said. “I think I’ll be knitting a sweater. Apparently anything more strenuous is out of the question.”   
   
“You’ll be back to normal soon enough,” Steve said. “You have to get back in shape for when you have grandchildren.”   
   
“Don’t you say that word,” Danny scolded. “Or I won’t still feed you when you’re 64.”   
   
“Yes you will,” Steve said, kissing his hand and holding tight to it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weekend's 1_million_word challenge:
> 
> _**Work what you've got.** Find the closest fiction book to where you are sitting reading this challenge. On page 17, 4th line down, use any one of the words, a whole sentence, whatever!!! Try to reference the book and author when you give us your fic or image!!! _
> 
> Since all the closest books to me lately are my textbooks, the sentence that fit the requirement was: 
> 
> "Machine language generally consists of streams of numbers..." from my C# textbook. I allowed as how that wasn't exactly fiction worthy, but my evil Queen kaige68 allowed as I had to at least try. So I did. 336 words of silliness.

"Machine language generally consists of streams of numbers..."  
  
“What?” Steve said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Danny was sitting on the couch in his office, waiting for Steve to finish up. When he was done, there was a promise of hamburgers and French fires and no complaining. From Steve that is. About Danny’s diet. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“This stupid book Chin gave me,” Danny said, holding it up for Steve to see. The garishly yellow cover was a dead give-away. _Technology for Dummies…Newly Revised and Updated!_ “Apparently, according to Chin, I need to learn the very basics first. I just wanted to know how to dump Gra…someone’s phone.”  
  
“I thought we talked about this, Danno,” Steve said, trying to get his disapproving face firmly in place. “You are not to use Five-0 equipment to spy on your daughter.”  
  
“I wasn’t,” Danny claimed. “When Chin or Kono aren’t here, one of us needs to know how to dump a suspect’s phone.”  
  
“I already know,” Steve reminded him. “Of the four of us, you are the only one who doesn’t.”  
  
“I _know_ ,” Danny protested. “That’s why I asked Chin to explain it to me.”  
  
“For the fifth time,” Steve pointed out. “Not counting the three times Kono tried or the six times I’ve tried.”  
  
“Okay. Okay,” Danny said, holding up one hand in self-defense. “Maybe I have some catching up to do. I’ll admit to that. But do I really need to know that, and I quote, ‘a computer can directly understand only its own machine language…’? That doesn’t get me any closer to understanding how to trace phone calls.”  
  
“No but maybe it will stop you from yelling at the computer. It doesn’t understand what you are saying. _We_ don’t always understand what you are saying.”  
  
Danny sighed and turned his full attention back to the book. Maybe, just maybe, if he read the whole thing, Chin would explain, one more time, how to dump Grace’s phone. It was worth a try.


	4. They Say It's Your Birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaige68 suggested that we write to commemorate holidays, to help add to the 1 million word count, which I'm pretty sure has been surpassed already. When she listed the holidays, she "accidentally" left off today. Maybe because it's not a "real" holiday? But it is my birthday.
> 
> PWP pure and simple

Danny woke to Steve’s octopus arms wrapping even more tightly around him. He wanted to complain about being woken at such an un-Godly hour but as the sun was streaming full force into their bedroom, he knew that the hour was not truly un-Godly.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Danny asked in a sleep-laden voice. He would have sounded much grumpier if Steve weren’t in the process of trying to kiss every freckle on Danny’s shoulders and back. It wasn’t the first time he’d tried. The kissing-mission always met a premature end when more _interesting_ activities took precedence.  
  
“You can finally wake up,” Steve said, humor and love in his voice in equal measures.  
  
“Hmm…” Danny said, pretending to consider it.  
  
“I’ll make you pancakes,” Steve promised, returning to kiss the freckles. He shifted a little, his firm erection poking Danny in the side.  
  
“Looks like pancakes will have to wait,” Danny said with a smile, rolling onto his side to smile at Steve. Steve smiled back at him before closing some of the distance between them to kiss Danny, a sweet and tender good morning kiss.  
  
“Works for me,” Steve assured him, reaching for Danny’s hand. He kissed his palm before placing it on the hard muscles of his own stomach, guiding the warm hand further down.  
  
Danny moved aside the covers, smiling at what he found. “Is this my birthday present?” Danny asked, admiring the perfect navy blue bow tied around Steve’s firm erection.  
  
“One of them,” Steve said in a whisper directly into Danny’s ear.  
  
“One of them, huh?” Danny asked, petting Steve’s erection and firming it even more. “I like this present.”  
  
“Thought you might,” Steve agreed. “Would you like to unwrap it?”  
  
“I thought I’d wait until after you make me pancakes,” Danny said, making Steve frown at him. It was a familiar frown, one that spoke of confusion and uncertainty, like Steve had missed this lesson on human interaction while out saving the world from grievous harm. “I’m kidding, you goof,” Danny finally said with a laugh. That made Steve smile at him with the eye crinkling, whole face grin that he reserved for Danny alone - and sometimes Grace.  
  
“Now is better,” Steve agreed, kissing him again. As Steve lingered in the kiss, sweet and filthy and perfect, Danny untied the bow and rolled Steve onto his back. When Danny lifted his head because he was only human and as such actually required air, he smiled down at Steve from on top of him. “Comfy?” Steve asked, laughing up at him.  
  
“This mattress is a little hard,” Danny declared, poking Steve in the side. “But I’ll make do.”  
  
“I see,” Steve laughed. “Are you planning to test it out for the rest of the morning?”  
  
“Nope. I’m planning to have my way with your body,” Danny assured him, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
“Mmm…that’s a gift for us both,” Steve agreed, his hands running down Danny’s back to his perfect ass. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off. He no longer even tried.  
  
“Yep,” Danny agreed. “Why don’t you reach right over there for the lube and we’ll get this party started?”  
  
“I would but I have my hands full,” Steve said, squeezing Danny’s ass in demonstration.  
  
“I see,” Danny laughed. He was still laughing as he reached into the drawer for the tube. “You’ll need this.”  
  
“I will?” Steve asked, accepting it.  
  
“You need to put it inside me. So I can sit on you and see your ridiculous, beautiful face as you fuck me,” Danny explained slowly and clearly.  
  
“I’m on board with that,” Steve agreed, coating two fingers which he slid gently into Danny’s welcoming opening. “How’s that?”  
  
“Perfect,” Danny murmured as he chewed on Steve’s ear. “Just perfect.” His breathing stuttered when a third finger entered, the stretch and burn familiar and welcome. “Perfect.”  
  
“You said that already,” Steve laughed.  
  
“Bears repeating,” Danny said, kissing his ridiculous laughing face.  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
Danny slid to lay snug against Steve, accepting the lube to coat his gift with it. Once Steve was sufficiently slick, Danny managed to crawl on top of him, crouching over him so that Steve’s erection slid inside his prepared body. “Oh yes,” Danny moaned as he took Steve all the way in.  
  
“Did I tell you Grace is coming for lunch?” Steve asked, caressing Danny’s hard thighs.  
  
“No no no. Do not mention our perfect daughter while we are doing the nasty,” Danny admonished, holding still over Steve’s body. Steve tried to thrust up but was thwarted by Danny’s close proximity.  
  
“It’s not the nasty once you’re married,” Steve claimed, reaching for Danny’s firm, needy erection.  
  
“It is if you mention small children while so engaged,” Danny told him.  
  
“ _So engaged_ ,” Steve repeated. “You’ve been spending far too much time in court.”  
  
“I can’t trust you to go. The judge would throw out you and our cases,” Danny reminded him. “That is if you didn’t end up in jail. Again.”  
  
“Talk about your mood breakers,” Steve teased, caressing Danny so his entire focus was on Steve and Steve alone.  
  
“Yeah, I feel bad for you,” Danny claimed, finally raising up to feel the slick-slide of Steve inside him. As many times as they had done this, the pleasure always took Danny off guard. He thought he’d have gotten used to it, but then there were things in life you never wanted to take for granted: a beautiful sunset, the perfectly cooked steak, making love to your husband. They were all on the list.  
  
“Hey, hey. Come back,” Steve said, reverently touching Danny’s cheek.  
  
“I’m here,” Danny assured him, looking down at Steve in love.  
  
“Good,” Steve said, thrusting up to meet Danny coming down. The sensations were building for them both, the delicious tension ready to give way. “Faster,” Steve asked, stroking Danny in demonstration.  
  
“That doesn’t hurt your knees,” Danny reminded him breathlessly. He had to laugh when Steve flipped them over, his rhythm barely faltering as he settled himself between Danny’s wide spread thighs.  
  
“This better?” Steve asked, kissing him now that he had the advantage.  
  
“You are such a topper,” Danny claimed, trying to sound like he wasn’t enjoying it.  
  
“Never had any complaints before,” Steve said as he kissed him silent. He managed to squeeze a slick hand between their bodies, grasping Danny so that they came at the same time, hot, sweaty, and satisfied.  
  
“Mmm…” Danny sighed when Steve collapsed on top of him. He was the one who got to touch all of Steve this time, skin hot under his palm. “Get off me and make me pancakes.”  
  
“In a minute,” Steve said, sucking a mark into Danny’s neck.  
  
“You are such an animal,” Danny said. “That better not show.”  
  
“Not like anyone will be surprised,” Steve reminded him with a proper kiss. “Come take a shower with me and then I’ll make you pancakes.”  
  
“Deal,” Danny agreed, watching his goof leave the bed, all hard lines of lean muscle.  
  
“What are you doing?” Steve asked, watching Danny watch him.  
  
“Admiring my birthday present,” Danny said with a smile. “I think I’ll keep it.”  
  
“Good,” Steve agreed as Danny left the bed.  
  
They shared one last, lingering kiss before going into the bathroom, to get ready for the rest of their celebrations, _some_ of which would not include lubricant.


	5. And the living half of her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend challenge for 1_million_words was a random prompt provided by Haldoor from one of her books. My prompt was:
> 
> _And the living half of her dragged the dead half of her inside and shut the door._
> 
> This is from 'Skinflick' by Joseph Hansen.
> 
> It resulted in 600 words of silliness.

  
“And the living half of her dragged the dead half of her inside and shut the door.”  
  
“What?” Danny demanded. He unzipped the tent set up in the middle of Steve’s living room, revealing Steve and Grace huddled together on top of Grace’s sleeping bag. The battery operated camping lamp revealed Grace’s wide open eyes as she stared over at Danny. Steve was trying his best to look innocent and failing miserably. “What are you telling her, Steven? I went to pop popcorn and when I get back, less than five minutes later, you are telling our precious daughter about some half dead woman pulling her rotting corpse inside somewhere,” Danny said, still giving Steve the evil-eye of death as only Danny could do.  
  
“Our daughter,” Steve repeated with an adorable mix of pride and gratitude.  
  
“It’s cool, Danno,” Grace said in all her twelve year old adultness. “He was…errr…wasn’t telling me a ghost story. He was…uhm…telling me about…uhm….” Grace turned her wide, innocent eyes to Steve in a silent plea for help. Lying, praise all the gods, did not come easily to her.  
  
“A movie I saw?” Steve supplied lamely. Lying wasn’t much easier for him when faced with the threat of Danny and a full-out rant.  
  
“A movie,” Danny said, shaking his head and crawling into the tent.  
  
“Zip the door, Danno. We don’t want bugs in here,” Grace giggled.  
  
“Yeah Danno,” Steve said, smirking at him.  
  
“The only bugs I see are already in here,” Danny told them, making Grace laugh more.  
  
“What happened after she got inside?” Grace asked, reaching over for a gigantic handful of popcorn.  
  
Steve silently checked with Danny who glanced at Grace who was waiting for the rest of the story with breathless anticipation. Danny shrugged and made a ‘carry-on’ motion with his hand.   
  
“She can’t sleep tonight, you are on detail,” Danny warned him softly.  
  
“So noted,” Steve agreed, wrapping his long arms back around Grace so she could lean against him as he continued the story. It was a mix of mild horror and complete rubbish, just the right amount of _ewww gross_ and _that can’t be true_ to amuse and entertain Grace in equal measure.  
  
Before Steve had finished, Grace had fallen completely asleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form with the unmistakable look of love on his face.  
  
“Come on, big guy. Let’s put her to bed,” Danny said, pulling open Grace’s sleeping bag. Steve gently deposited her before climbing into the extra large sleeping bag that was made to fit Steve and Danny perfectly.   
  
“I guess worrying about her not sleeping is a moot point,” Steve said, looking over at her peaceful face.  
  
“I guess it is,” Danny had to agree, smiling at Steve.   
  
“What?” Steve asked when he had turned to look at Danny. He couldn’t quite decipher the expression on Danny’s face.  
  
Danny shook his head, kissing Steve gently. “Thank you. I know this isn’t your idea of ‘real’ camping. But Grace is thrilled.”  
  
“With the storms predicted, real camping would have been inadvisable,” Steve told him, making Danny laugh.  
  
“I know. That doesn’t mean we had to turn the living room into a campground.”  
  
“We weren’t going to disappoint Grace,” Steve said as though that settled it and there was no need for further discussion. Which, Danny had to admit, was pretty much true. And that only warmed his heart more. No wonder he had no choice to marry Steve, stories about half dead women notwithstanding.


End file.
